Hawkeye/Quotes
Quotes Story *the Avengers Tower "Now, we're talking." *1, Abandoned Sewers "Isn't Doc Ock more of a Spidey problem?" **1, Abandoned Sewers "I don't even wanna know what I just stepped in." *3, in the Sewers "Gonna need two showers after this!" *7 "Gonna need a shower after this." *8, after second cutscene "Of course I'm in. Why would I be afraid of an army of fanatic soliders and giant, killer robots?" **8, after third cutscene "Of course Doom is behind it! Saw it coming a mile away." *"So this Juggernaut... Just how unstoppable is he?" *"*Sigh* Why are all the beautiful ones taken?" *"Okay, now'' that's'' impressive." Spirit *running out of spirit "Give me a minute here." *running out of spirit "I need a breather." *running out of spirit "I got nothing." Skill Upgrading *confirm to upgrade a skill "Can't wait to put this into action!" *confirming to upgrade a skill "Gotta keep the compitition guessing." Battle *fighting [[Elektra]] "Do you really think some kung-fu moves are gonna help against an Avenger?" *fighting [[Taskmaster]] "Taskmaster, you really need to get your own tricks." *fighting Taskmaster "Yoo-hoo, Taskmaster! It's your old buddy Hawkeye!" *[[Bullseye] is in the area] "Bullseye, that costume just makes this too easy." *when health is low "Taking a beating here!" *when health is low "I can't take the hits!" *he defeats an enemy "Hey, there's no shame in losing to me!" *he defeats an enemy "An easy win... Is still a win." *he defeats an enemy "Set em' up. Let's do it again." *he defeats an enemy "Never a doubt." *he defeats an enemy "Can't believe that worked." *he defeats an enemy "Winner, winner, chicken dinner." *he defeats an enemy "I could done that blindfolded." *he defeats an enemy "Don't all congradulate me at once." *he defeats an enemy "When will these boszos learn?" *he defeats an enemy "I should trademark that move." *he defeats an enemy "I could have done that blindfolded." *he defeats an enemy "Come em' coming." *he defeats an enemy "Yeah. I'm an a Avenger." *he defeats an enemy "Didn't see that coming, did ya?" *he defeats an enemy "Huh. Sometimes, I even impress myself." *he defeats an enemy "And that... Is how you do it." *he defeats an enemy "You don't scare me." *he defeats an enemy "Ain't I something?" Revival *he is revived "I was just... Resting my eyes." Character Specific * "Hey Panther, know where a guy can get a discount on some Vibranium arrowheads?" * "How's my favorite Russian spy?" * "What is it about red heads..." * "You are looking better then ever, Tasha." * "Hey Carol. You look Marvelous. * "Give it a rest, Deadpool, or your mouth is gonna meet my fist. * "If it isn't my favorite green giant." * "Hey Tony, are you here to lend me a repulsor? Or to just give me a hard time?" * "What's your stock price up to today, Tony?" * "Hey Tony, got a spare billion to lend to a poor archer?" * "I can beat you at anything, Rider. I'm not even going to bore myself with a staring contest." * "How's the hex biz, Wanda?" * "Hey web-head, let me show you how a real Avenger does it. * "You know, if I had a hammer..." * "Me thinkest thou art nice to have on the team, Thorilocks" * "Aw man, someone's gonna get hammered." Items *picking something up "Wonder who left this lyin' around?" *picking something up "This is coming with me." *seeing that he can not carry anymore items "Sorry, my quiver is full up." *seeing that he can not carry anymore items "That's too much to carry." *seeing that he can not carry anymore items "I can't carry all that!" Waiting *waiting a long time "Are we gonna fight, or just stand around?" *waiting a long time "You know, this is why the bad guys get the jump on us." *waiting a long time "What am I waiting for, I'm an Avenger for crying out loud!" *waiting a long time "Do I need take charge of this mission?" *waiting a long time "What are we sitting around for?" *waiting a long time "Come on! Let's mix it up already!" Leveling Up *"Hard to believe I could still get better." *"Guess all that target practice pays off." *"Hawkeye: now with twice as much awesome." Summoned * "Yeah I'm back. Anybody miss me?" * "Now we're talkin'!" * "Who's the hero of the hour? This guy!" * "Best avenger ever, at your service." * "I knew you couldn't get along without me." * "Somebody call for an avenger?" * "Time to make some headlines." * "So. Where's the action?" Heroes Roster Category:Hawkeye Category:Quotes